


Man's Best Officer

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dogformers AU, F/M, Female!Drift, Female!Rodimus, M/M, humanformers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Rodimus and Megatron are a couple that live together on the happy neighbourhood of Lost Light Lane. They live with their cat Ravage and are best friends with their neighbours, Drift and Ratchet. One day, Rodimus approaches Megatron with a single request, that they get a dog.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Rodimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Man's Best Officer

It was a happy Sunday morning. Megatron was sat on the sofa with ravage, their sleek cat, pushing into his muscular arm, wishing attention. Megatron was overlooking his recent book, it had hit the shelves of every book shop in town and was an instant success. He heard the door down the hall gently click open, then closed, signalling that his wife was awake. Rodimus generally slept in later than he did, so this was no surprise. 

"Morning, Megs!" She said cheerily, orange hair highlighted in the glistening morning sun that was trickling through the windows as she stretched her arms behind her head.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He responded, not looking up from his notebook, dwarfed in his large hand.

Rodimus hummed, pulling a mug from the cupboard and preparing a teabag.

"You want a cuppa?" She asked him, turning around to face him.

Megatron nodded affirmative, looking up, "Please." Rodimus turned back around and pulled a second mug from the cupboard and plopped another teabag into it. She poured some water into the kettle, then turned around to face her husband, resting against the countertop. Rodimus face contorted into a tense smile as she gazed around their kitchen. Megatron recognized this reaction from her, she wanted to talk about something.

Ravage hopped up onto the island and circled a small area before laying down into a perfect loaf on the countertop.

"Megs?" Rodimus started, "Can we get a dog?"

The questioned startled Megatron. He went wide-eyed to a comical degree and turned his head towards his wife. "Why? We already have Ravage." He explained.

"But Ravage doesn't like me!" Rodimus whined, moving slowly to stroke the sleek black cat, only to be batted away by a paw, the owner of it hissing menacingly. Megatron hummed, still unconvinced. He pondered the idea for a second before Rodimus dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Megs! It doesn't have to be a puppy! What about if we went to the shelter today, have a look around and see if anything catches our interest." Rodimus pleaded, walking around the island located in the centre of their kitchen to bob down to meet Megaton's eyes. She radiated hope. He relented.

"Fine, but only to look around." He said, resting his notebook on the arm of the chair. She bounded over to hug his neck before punching the air. 

* * *

Rodimus and Megatron walked into their local pound later that afternoon. The owner of the pound, a retired judge named Tyrest, welcomed them and said they could pick any dog and try them out for a few minutes before deciding if they wanted it. Megatron was about to say that they were only looking but was dragged away by Rodimus to look at the, quote, "cute doggies". They both went to different sides of the hall to look at the many options to choose from. Megatron saw one and called Rodimus over.

"Roddy, come look at this one!" He called, beckoning her over. The dog was a yellow and black terrier mix, pointed ears and a curly tail with short hair and shining blue eyes. The label on the kennel door said, 'Getaway'. Rodimus came over, took one look at the dog and shook her head.

"It's giving me a weird vibe, no thanks." Megatron shrugged and moved on to the next kennel.

"Megs! Come look at this one!" Rodimus called him over to another kennel, this one held a blue and purple water dog. The tag on the door said 'Riptide'. Megatron hummed then shook his head. 

"It's a lovely dog, but maybe not for us." He said, pulling her into a side hug before moving on. They'd both looked through all of the kennels, nothing catching their eye. There was one kennel left at the end of the hall. The last kennel held a large white, blue and red dog. It was a Great Dane/Newfoundland mix, with a green collar and a green and white bandana contrasting to the blue of it's thick fluffy fur. According to the label, its name was 'Ultra Magnus' commonly just nicknamed 'Mims' since it was a small puppy. 3 years old and it had no problems, a retired police dog, fully trained and very good with authority. The dog itself was laying down on the floor, staring out the glass at the people beyond. It seemed to be hugging a small yellow plush of a large crash-test dummy almost. 

"Yeah, I don't know why he loves that plush so much. We called it Ten, since that was his patrol number where he found the teddy as a pup. You wanna try him?"

Rodimus and Megatron nodded in unison. They were lead to a small garden type area, Tyrest holding the bear of a dog on a green lead before unclipping it from the collar and allowing it to examine the other humans that followed them in. Rodimus kneeled down for the dog, allowing Ultra Magnus to sniff and lick her flame tattoos on her wrists. Megatron sat down on the false grass and watched as the massive dog sat down and snuggled into his arm, sniffing and licking at his beard. Megatron smiled and laughed as the dog nuzzled into his neck and pushed between Rodimus and himself. 

"Can we keep him?" Rodimus pleaded, ruffling protruding fluff from the dog's chest.

Megatron turned to look at Tyrest, "How much paper work is needed to be filled out?"

"Not a lot," Came the pound owner's answer, "Just a few adoption fees, vet transfers and so on. Follow me please." The tall man put Ultra Magnus back on the green lead and led them back into the building.

* * *

Once Megatron had finished the paperwork, the went to their local pet shop and picked up the necessities. Neither of them had ever taken care of a dog, so this was a first for them both. Tyrest had been so kind as to let them keep the collar, bandana (Rodimus was especially pleased about this) and the small teddy that he had had since being a puppy in the police force. 


End file.
